


Драбблы (Weiß Kreuz)

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Подборка коротких не связанных между собой драббловФандом: Weiß KreuzПредупреждение: местами слэш, много его





	Драбблы (Weiß Kreuz)

Иногда Оракулу кажется, что рыжий просто решил довести его до нервного срыва. До инфаркта. Возможно, рыжий предпочел бы истерику (Брэд объективности ради готов признать, что его истерика действительно была бы уникальным шоу) – но сам Кроуфорд считает первые два варианта более вероятными.  
Вчера Шульдих развешал по всему дому маленькие сувенирные флажки Германии, и теперь каждый раз, проходя мимо каждого чертового флажка, он становится навытяжку, щелкает каблуками (и где что берется, как будто и правда служил в армии), закатывает глаза и орет дурашливым голосом: «Слава отечеству!» Брэд в глубине души благодарен хотя бы за то, что чертов немец не орет «Хайль Гитлер»; эту мысль Брэд прячет особенно старательно, потому что с рыжего станется, а Фарфарелло и так уже нехорошо сверкает желтым глазом.  
Кроуфорд готов терпеть еще некоторое время. Он тоже достойный представитель своей страны, Господи благослови Америку, он готов идти до конца, хотя бы из принципа; но в среду Шульдих, сверкая шальными глазами из-под мокрой челки (на улице дождь), пытается затащить в прихожую чертову немецкую овчарку, мокрую, невыносимо воняющую псиной, и Брэд сдается, сдирает со стены ближайший флажок, комкает его в руках, два раза медленно вдыхает и выдыхает и говорит очень спокойно:  
\- Хорошо, Шульдих. Я согласен. Этот отпуск мы проведем с Германии.

* * *

 _– Летнее солнце_  
Щекочет мне волосы  
Гребаный офис, - думает Шульдих.

Брэд поднимает голову от ноутбука. Шульдих сидит на подоконнике, задумчиво водит пальцем по стеклу и покачивает ногой. Три часа пополудни, густые солнечные лучи пробивают рыжую шевелюру навылет и слепят оракула, лица Шульдиха не разглядеть.

– Шульдих, тебе нечем заняться?

Рыжий неопределенно пожимает плечами. Ему скучно. Он уже жалеет, что остался с Брэдом, хотя мог бы поехать в особняк. Делать здесь ему действительно нечего, Такатори у себя, и выходить сегодня не собирается; Брэд тоже не усмотрел в ближайшем будущем никакой опасности для их клиента. Шварц на сегодня свободны. Но чертов Кроуфорд не понимает, как это – свободны. Он всегда найдет, чем заняться, что бы еще такого полезного втиснуть в свои ежедневные 16 рабочих часов.

 _– Если бы только_  
Я мог научить тебя  
В хлам напиваться, – думает Шульдих, и хихикает.

– Тебя что-то рассмешило? – Брэд откидывается в мягком кресле, сводит вместе кончики пальцев и сверкает на рыжего очками. Выражение лица телепата все так же нечитаемо из-за бьющего в лицо света, но Брэд готов поспорить на большую сумму, что рыжий над ним издевается.

– Хайку, Брэд. – Шульдих спрыгивает с подоконника и садится на край стола. – Японские стихи. Прикольная штука.

– Я весь внимание. – Брэд позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться. Все равно Шульдих теперь не отстанет, пока не сообщит все, что посчитает нужным.

– Это такие короткие стишки, из трех строчек. Всего должно быть 17 слогов, в первой строчке пять, во второй семь, и в третей снова пять. Попробуй. - Телепат подмигивает. - Это расширяет сознание.

– Меня радует, что ты расширяешь сознание такими невинными способами, – бормочет Брэд, и Шульдих смеется.

– Ну давай я начну, а ты продолжишь. Мм...

Шульдих прикрывает глаза, склоняет голову набок.

 _– Не ведал дурак  
Что избыток работы..._ – Шульдих бросает на Кроуфорда быстрый взгляд, усмехается, и Брэд неожиданно для себя включается в игру.

 _– …К богатству ведет_ , – заканчивает он.

– Ты неисправим. – Шульдих притворно хмурится, но Брэд видит, что на самом деле тот доволен. – Ладно, теперь ты начни.

_– Неоновый свет  
Отразился в витрине_

_– … Да будет шоппинг!_ – радостно заканчивает Шульдих.

– Почему-то мне кажется, что японцы не стали бы писать стихи с такой незамысловатой тематикой, – говорит Кроуфорд.

– Ты как всегда прав, мой проницательный друг. У них там все сложнее – соотнесение внутреннего мира человека с природой, все это завязано на время года… Но мы гайдзины, нам можно. – Шульдих лучезарно улыбается. – Ладно, теперь давай я.

_В табачном дыму_  
Зажеванный принтером  
Лист погибает 

Кроуфорд хмыкает.

– Шульдих, да ты трагик…

– Я эстет, это другое. Давай ты.

– С удовольствием, - говорит Брэд, и декламирует:

_– Ленивый немец_  
Смысла не видит в труде  
Ему не понять 

– Это неполиткорректно. – Шульдих выпячивает губу.

– Можно заменить «немца» на «янки», если тебе так хочется. Но тогда стихотворение утратит достоверность. – Кроуфорд снова усмехается. Он тоже не против поиздеваться над рыжим, когда выпадает такая возможность.

– Ладно, сейчас ты у меня получишь…

... Когда через несколько дней Шульдих замечает у Кроуфорда на столе томик с оригинальными японскими хайку, он не удивляется. К следующему раунду оба решили подготовиться основательно.

* * *

Дождь еле-еле, какой-то ленивый и безликий. И ничего не хочется. Ровным счетом ни-че-го. Стекло мутное, и столешница липкая, и никого здесь нет, и официантка, кажется, о нем забыла – что странно, потому что раньше такого не случалось, не с его внешностью. Наверное, на фоне этого дождя яркие рыжие волосы тоже кажутся серыми, как и все вокруг, тусклыми и поникшими, и, в сущности, – какая разница? Это все пройдет, оно всегда проходит, это ведь временно, и хорошо, что никто не видит, потому что он терпеть не может, когда его видят таким.  
Поэтому когда над дверью едва слышно звякает колокольчик, и потом, когда пространство позади вдруг оказывается не пустым – он не оборачивается, просто чувствует, как меняется акустика, ему даже мысли читать сейчас лень, черт, ну да, это Фудзимия, и что он тут забыл вообще, в семь утра, в такую погоду?  
– Ты? – И дышит неслышно, настороженно.  
– Ну, я. – Не поворачивается, усмехается, глядя на мутное отражение. – Что, нельзя?  
Даже огрызаться не хочется, ну какого черта он приперся, а? Лень говорить, день думать, лень прочитать, что он думает. Надоело, чертовски устал.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Хорошо хоть катану не достает, морда самурайская. А оборачиваться так не хочется, тогда придется признать, что да – он тут не один, наедине с дождем и остывшим кофе, что вот же – пришел, испортил, разбудил.  
– Кофе пью. Премерзкий он тут, надо сказать.  
Все-таки оборачивается, смотрит в глаза. Тоже не фиолетовые сейчас – серые, дождь все делает серым, неживым, скучным, стирает краски, стирает эмоции.  
Почему-то кажется, что и Фудзимия это чувствует. И что ему тоже как будто бы лень сейчас – и ненавидеть, и убивать.  
Хотя, наверное, это только так кажется. Этому никогда не лень.  
Шульдих, проследив за его взглядом, усмехается. На столе лежит букет, лепестки кажутся такими же серыми, такими же мертвыми и неживыми, как и все вокруг.  
– Да, это ромашки. Одна из разновидностей ваших обожаемых хризантем. Я крут и теоретически подкован.  
Отодвигает букет в сторону, кивает:  
– Садись.  
Конечно, это все ерунда. Скорее убьет-таки, чем вот так, запросто...  
Но Фудзимия неожиданно садится напротив. И зачем-то берет ромашки в руки, и рассматривает, внимательно и вроде бы даже с удивлением, как будто никогда не видел.  
Шульдих ждет, что он сейчас спросит что-то вроде: «Зачем?», или «Что вы получили за это?», или «Почему вы помогли?», или что-то настолько же… ожидаемое.  
А Фудзимия неожиданно спрашивает:  
– Все выбрались? После взрыва.  
И смотрит в глаза цепко, и как будто с пониманием.  
И становится невозможно списать все только на дождь и на апатию, и Шульдих стискивает зубы и тихо говорит:  
– Нет.

* * *

Тонкие тюлевые занавески почему-то всегда отвратительно пахнут. Всегда. Даже если регулярно их стирать. Даже если не курить в комнате, а уж если курить…  
Он стоит, уткнувшись в занавеску носом. Ему не нравится запах, но от окна он все равно не отходит. Назло себе.  
Он болеет сегодня. Жена на работе. Уходя, она измерила ему температуру, и попросила оставаться в постели. Но в постели лежать совсем мерзко, даже несмотря на температуру, несмотря на то, что его немного подташнивает. Беспомощность… раздражает.  
Хочется курить. Жена, конечно, расстроится, и будет смотреть укоризненно, и скажет, что с бронхитом курение противопоказано, но это все будет вечером, а до вечера еще далеко.  
Он закуривает, выдыхает дым прямо сквозь многострадальную занавеску. И на секунду, вдруг – как затмение находит, как дежавю – чудится какое-то движение за спиной, какое-то совсем неопасное и привычное, и как будто чей-то голос произносит холодно: «Кудо, тебя же просили…», и другой, почти детский, голос говорит: «Айя, ну пусть, я проветрю потом», и это все так неважно и вообще, наверное, просто почудилось, бывает…  
Ито Рё тушит сигарету в пепельнице, зажмуривается и ныряет лицом в прозрачную занавеску, упирается лбом в оконную раму. Нет ни одной причины для беспокойства. Ни одной причины для грусти.  
Почему-то хочется высадить стекло.  
Он долго, надсадно кашляет, кутается в халат и возвращается в постель.

* * *

Шульдих не любит выглядеть слабым. Чувствовать себя слабым. Уязвимым и обиженным.

Он предпочитает чувствовать это в других, доводить, подталкивать. И потом – куражиться и тыкать пальцем, насмехаться и торжествовать.

Но над другими, черт возьми!

Ему кажется неправильным и нелепым самому сидеть на кухне в два часа ночи и пить омерзительный остывший кофе, чашку за чашкой. Шульдих – аккуратист, он брезглив до крайности, когда может себе это позволить (а наемный убийца редко может позволить себе подобное). Сейчас он намеренно не вытирает липкие пятна на столе. Не моет чашку – это нонсенс для него, он терпеть не может пить из грязной, но сейчас именно так – правильно.

Шульдих – пострадавшая сторона. Шульдих обижен, он негодует и ропщет. Мир несправедлив, Вселенная отвергла своего любимца, так пусть уж тогда плохо будет всё, решительно всё – в том числе и липкий стол, и грязная чашка.

Такую позицию он тоже может позволить себе нечасто. Иначе его бы уже давно убрали. В половине третьего ночи на кухне особняка Шварц подобное ему не угрожает.

Ровно в три щелкает замок, входная дверь распахивается, косой четырехугольник света ложится на паркет прихожей. Шульдих наблюдает из кухни, ему видна темная тень на стене, потом в поле зрения попадают черные ботинки (бликуют, потом блики пропадают – закрывшаяся дверь отсекает лунный свет), потом Кроуфорд останавливается на пороге кухни и долго, внимательно смотрит на Шульдиха поверх очков.

Шульдиху становится неожиданно неуютно из-за беспорядка – и он, конечно, тут же демонстративно ставит грязную чашку прямо в середину липкого пятна. Смотрит на оракула вызывающе и всем видом показывает, что ему абсолютно неинтересно, где того носили черти.

– Я не обещал быть верным, – спокойно говорит Кроуфорд, и Шульдих давится воздухом, которого внезапно оказывается как-то слишком много, и становится невозможно высказать все и сразу. Поэтому он молчит, и рассматривает едва заметный синяк на шее Кроуфорда, чуть выше воротника рубашки, а Кроуфорд снимает очки, не спеша протирает их платком, выуженным из кармана, снова нацепляет на нос и смотрит на онемевшего телепата. – Как, собственно, и взамен не требовал верности.

Теперь Шульдих молчит, потому что чувствует себя редким идиотом. Потому что Кроуфорд совершенно прав, и никаких у него, Шульдиха, нет оснований предъявлять оракулу претензии, обиженно тыкать в нос грязную чашку и сетовать на несовершенство Вселенной. Никто никому ничего не должен, все, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти (и прочее бла-бла-бла), понимали, что делают, и ни в коем разе не требовали клятв и уверений в вечной любви. Было бы весьма глупо требовать подобное.

Шульдих с неподдельным изумлением задается вопросом: а какого черта он вообще торчал на кухне в ожидании самодовольного (и самодостаточного) янки? Мог бы уже давно спать. А мог бы и не спать, раз уж на то пошло – мог бы точно так же развлекаться всю ночь (и ведь это он тоже может позволить себе нечасто!), потому что и сам он никому ничего не обещал.

С чего он взял, что…

Становится еще более неуютно и неловко, и на этот раз немытая посуда тут совершенно ни при чем.

Шульдих думает, что он потрясающий, феерический дурак.

А еще ему обидно. Непонятно почему. Как будто до того, как оракул пришел и озвучил очевидное, причина дожидаться его все-таки была.

К черту. Валить отсюда, пока не стало еще хуже.

Он поднимается, ставит чашку в мойку и выходит из кухни… Почти. В дверях стоит Кроуфорд, и когда Шульдих проходит мимо, на плечо телепата опускается ладонь.

– Я не обещал, – говорит Кроуфорд. – Но могу пообещать, если для тебя это так важно.

Шульдих думает, что он, возможно, не такой уж и дурак. Кроуфорд между тем мягко разворачивает его лицом к себе, проводит указательным пальцем по щеке телепата, щурится, и говорит:

– Ты так и будешь молчать?

И тогда Шульдих говорит… точнее, пытается. Потому что… обстоятельства снова не позволяют ему сказать ни слова.

* * *

– Хидака, кончай орать!  
– Йоджи, мне такой бред приснился…  
– Ну и конечно это повод перебудить весь дом.  
– Черт! Йоджи! Ты б еще не так орал, если бы увидел крокодила в пальто и шляпе, который с совершенно зверской рожей идет на тебя и бормочет что-то на иностранном языке!  
– Фигасе! Кен-кун, не смей больше тырить мою выпивку. Она на тебя плохо влияет.  
– Пошел ты. А я еще почему-то был очень маленького роста, как будто совсем ребенок. Я хотел от него слинять, зацепился ногой за какую-то хрень, и чебурахнулся во весь рост…  
– … на тебя похоже…  
– … а он прямо за спиной у меня, и тянет ко мне лапы…  
– Я так понимаю, началось все с того, что ты _очень осторожно_ пробрался в зоопарк, _незамеченным_ проскользнул в клетку к крокодилу…  
– Нет, блять! Началось с того, что меня нашли в ящике с апельсинами…

* * *

Грань, после которой река легкого раздражения перевалит через плотину терпения и обрушится водопадом бешенства, еще не достигнута, но Шульдих на плоту своей сомнительной выдержки движется прямо к ней. И дело не в том, что ему на самом деле так важно, что надеть на сегодняшний прием. Любовь Шульдиха к тряпкам – миф, который он сам старательно поддерживает.  
Он уже вторую неделю мучается простым, казалось бы, выбором: уронить на голову оракула что-то очень тяжелое и потом со всем тщанием отмутузить ногами безвольное тело, или затащить его в постель и с не меньшим тщанием оттрахать.  
Проблема в том, что оба варианта вполне привлекательны, но исключают друг друга.  
– Кроуфорд, я в этом галстуке выгляжу, как идиот. Одолжи мне свой.  
Оракул поднимает глаза от ноутбука.  
– Шульдих, мне идет зеленый. Тебе – нет.  
Шульдих скалится и думает о двух вещах. Во-первых, он обязательно закажет себе зеленый френч. А во-вторых, пожалуй, можно ведь сначала оттрахать, а потом уж отмутузить…

* * *

– Вооот, моя радость, теперь у нас все будет хорошо, – ворковал Йоджи, наливая котенку молоко. – Мы покушаем и будем всем довольны.  
– Какая прелесть! – восхитился Оми. – Где ты его нашел, Йоджи-кун?  
– Мы нашлись возле помойки. – Йоджи почесал котенка за ухом.  
– «Мы» в данном случае – весьма уместно, – сказал Айя, оторвавшись от газеты.  
Кудо вздохнул.  
– Нас никто не любит, радость моя, – пожаловался он в пространство. – Нам не уделяют внимания, а только читают свои дурацкие газеты и орут свое дурацкое «шине». А мы так нуждаемся в любви, нежности, сексе…  
– Йоджи, он вряд ли нуждается в сексе, – заметил Кен. – Ему месяца два.  
– Но ведь будет нуждаться!  
– И получит, – сказал Айя. – Где-нибудь… возле помойки.  
– Конечно, – опечалился Йоджи. – Мы будем вынуждены заниматься сексом на помойке. А здесь нет места для нас, нам тут ни пожрать, ни потрахаться нормально не дают…  
Оми и Кен потихоньку, бочком двинулись из кухни.  
Айя отложил газету.  
– Кажется, мы дотрынделись, радость моя, – констатировал Йоджи.

* * *

Он всегда приходит в тот же день и в то же время; по нему можно сверять часы и календарь.  
Костюм, кейс, дорогой одеколон. Он молчалив, но не замкнут.  
Она хотела бы знать – зачем ему эти визиты, ей кажется, что ответ в данном случае мог бы оказаться необычным. Но она профессионалка и не задает лишних вопросов.  
Пиджак на спинку стула. Кейс – возле кровати. Он никогда не торопится.  
Галстук – на пиджак.  
Он, наверное, не помнит ее имени, но когда он здесь, с ней, то не думает ни о ком другом; такие вещи она отлично чувствует.  
Он не требует необычного. Вообще ничего не требует, принимает то, что она готова дать.  
На самом деле она готова дать гораздо больше. Возможно, она могла бы даже влюбиться; ее всегда привлекали европейцы.  
Однако распределение ролей перечеркивает это маловероятное будущее.  
Иногда он стоит у окна спиной к ней, завязывает галстук и говорит между прочим:  
– Сегодня не выходи из комнаты. Будут неприятности.  
Она верит. Ей хватило одного раза, когда она не поверила.  
Или он говорит:  
– Следующий клиент опасен. Скажи, что нездорова, пусть к нему пойдет другая девушка.  
И – о боже – конечно, она так и сделает.  
У него длинные тонкие пальцы, и ночами она иногда вспоминает, как эти пальцы путались в ее волосах.  
Однажды он смотрит на нее, внимательно, спокойно, ореховые глаза за стеклами очков непроницаемы, и он говорит:  
– Пожалуйста, будь осторожна.  
И она вздрагивает от равнодушия в его голосе.  
– Не предпринимай ничего… радикального.  
И она понимает, что на следующей неделе он не придет. Вообще никогда не придет.  
Он завязывает галстук, отвернувшись к окну. Одергивает кремовый пиджак.  
Она не знает, что ей делать. Это все настолько окончательно, настолько неизбежно, что хочется немедленно все переиграть и заново распределить роли. Так, чтобы у нее внезапно появилась возможность влюбиться.  
Она молчит.  
Он оборачивается на пороге и говорит неожиданно мягко:  
– Береги себя, Маки.  
И уходит. Из комнаты, из здания Райот и из ее жизни.

* * *

– Мистер Кроуфорд?  
– Да, сэр.  
Главное не выдать себя. Не показать, что волнуешься.  
– Вы узнаете эту вещь?  
– Да, сэр. Это мой…  
– Сам вижу, не слепой.  
Брэд морщится. Он знает, что будет завтра. Знает, что будет через месяц. Но сегодня, как назло – ни одного просвета. Он не знает, чего ждать от грузного немолодого человека в кресле напротив.  
Человек меж тем поднимается, обходит массивный стол красного дерева и останавливается возле Брэда, нависает над ним.  
– Мистер Пайпер очень недоволен вами, мистер Кроуфорд. Вам это, думаю, известно. Молчать! – Брэд вжимается в кресло.  
– Вы перепишете это. – Реферат шлепается на стол перед его носом. – Мистер Пайпер примет вас через две недели. Работа должна быть выполнена к следующей среде. Я проверю лично. Вам все ясно?  
– Да, сэр. – Брэд кивает с серьезным видом.  
– Вы свободны.  
– Спасибо, сэр.  
На пороге он оборачивается и думает: «Они придут в понедельник. Через неделю меня здесь уже не будет, отец».

* * *

– Джей, твою мать, что происходит?!  
Шульдих ерошит шевелюру, облизывает губы – неосознанные жесты и ужимки, означающие, что он не в своей тарелке. Прибавьте к этому бегающий взгляд и вы поймете, что Шульдих в панике.  
Кроуфорд не оставлял никаких инструкций на этот счет. Долбанный Кроуфорд свалил к начальству два дня назад, и с тех пор от него ни слуху, ни духу, а теперь этот псих, откуда он только взялся на их головы, говорит как бы между прочим:  
– Давай трахнемся, – говорит Фарфарелло, и глаза у него медовые, насмешливые, страшные. – Ничего не происходит, просто давай трахнемся, это приятно, я хочу. – И аккуратно срезает стилетом пуговицу с зеленого френча. Шульдих не знает, как реагировать. Перед ним псих, абсолютно неуправляемый человек. У Фарфарелло ненормальные мозги, Шульдих давно оставил попытки достучаться до них, как Господь стучит в сердце грешника.  
А гребаный оракул не оставил никаких инструкций.  
Фарфарелло, приняв оторопь Шульдиха за согласие, скалится и срезает вторую пуговицу.  
– Мне все равно, сверху или снизу, – говорит Джей, буднично, как будто они обсуждают цены на недвижимость. Или таможенные пошлины. Или новинки электроники. – Так что можешь выбирать.  
И тут у Шульдиха в голове случается короткое замыкание, перегорают предохранители, выходит из строя система защиты. Паника, щедро разбавленная злостью, творит удивительные вещи с его языком – Шульдих понимает это, когда хочет сказать: «Вали отсюда, псих», а говорит: «Тогда я буду сверху». И удивленно захлопывает рот, а Фарфарелло смотрит на телепата, понимающе усмехается и говорит: «Хорошо. Я расскажу, что надо делать», и Шульдих понимает, что влип.  
«Язык мой – враг мой», – думает Шульдих, но это уже неважно, время размышлений прошло, и, чтобы сберечь оставшиеся пуговицы, он сам стягивает френч, и затем рубашку.  
Фарфарелло раздевается легко и естественно, для него в этом нет ничего сакрального или интимного – как и ни в чем другом. Если бы Шульдиха действительно интересовали парни, он мог бы сказать, что Джей хорошо сложен, пожалуй, даже красив. Но Шульдиха в первую очередь волнует сохранность собственной шкуры, поэтому он думает, что Джей опасен. Настолько опасен, что лучше ему не возражать.  
Это хорошее оправдание – оно позволяет отрешиться от происходящего, позволяет сказать: это не я, это гребаный Кроуфорд, который ни о чем не предупредил, это псих с переизбытком гормонов – я тут ни при чем. Это оправдание позволяет не замечать ни гибкого, кошачьего тела под собой, ни собственного удовольствия. Джей трахается так же естественно, как дышит, ест, спит и вообще живет. Ему действительно все равно – брать или отдавать, по сути, он все равно делает и то, и другое, потому что это действительно приятно, секс – это приятно, это хорошо и правильно, и это не имеет никакого отношения к богохульству, думает Шульдих, это просто удовольствие – ничего больше.  
И неожиданно Шульдих понимает, что ему это нравится. Фарфарелло, почувствовав перемену, усмехается в подушку, а затем кусает Шульдиха за локоть – несильно, почти нежно. И Шульдих кончает – от странной уместности этой ласки у него сносит крышу.  
Кроуфорд возвращается на следующий день.  
– Я рад, что вы поладили, – говорит он, и глаза за стеклами очков скрывают усмешку.  
Шульдих открывает рот и снова закрывает, впервые не найдя, что ответить.

* * *


End file.
